


Better Than Books

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Getting Together, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Unbeta'd. Happy birthday, Severus Snape! ♥ For inspiration, I used the prompt "books or restricted section" thatwritcrafthad left me ages ago.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 19
Kudos: 104





	Better Than Books

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Happy birthday, Severus Snape! ♥ For inspiration, I used the prompt "books or restricted section" that **writcraft** had left me ages ago.

"There you are!"

Severus looked up from the book he was not reading. 

"This is a library, Potter."

"Oh, right, sorry," Potter said in a still fairly loud whisper. "I was looking for you."

"I cannot imagine why." Severus pretended to begin reading again.

"It's your birthday."

To Severus's astonishment, a cake with lit candles appeared in the middle of the table. 

"This is ridiculous," he said, warring with himself. It _was_ completely ridiculous, but part of him was secretly pleased that someone marked the day.

Someone in particular.

"Make a wish, then," Potter said encouragingly.

Potter with his wild hair and bright smile, wrinkles starting to appear around his eyes, a few flecks of grey at his temples. 

Feeling foolish in the extreme, Severus nevertheless closed his eyes and blew out the candles. 

"Brilliant!" Potter exclaimed, then looked around sheepishly and whispered, "Sorry. So, what did you wish for?"

Severus crossed his arms in front of his chest. "You know as well as I that, if I tell you, it shan't come true."

Potter pouted for a moment, his full bottom lip turned out, before brightening. "Shall we get out of Madam Pince's hair and take the cake to my quarters for a drink? I've got wine, brandy, cognac, I think, whisky, of course—"

"Drinking problem, Potter?" Severus asked, though he shut the book he'd been not reading and stood up.

Potter laughed softly. "Nothing like that. Hardly touch the stuff. It's good to have around for entertaining."

Severus paused. "You do much entertaining, do you?"

Potter's eyes widened and his cheeks went pink. "No, not really. Ron and Hermione, of course, Andromeda and Teddy, though he doesn't drink yet, the odd colleague when I was with the Ministry...." he trailed off and shrugged, then smiled again and picked up the cake. "Been meaning to invite you for a drink since I got here and your birthday seemed the perfect opportunity. Shall we?"

Thinking back on his wish and looking into those earnest green eyes, Severus nodded. "Lead on."

^^^

"I have a confession to make."

Severus was pleasantly warm from his second drink and simply sighed.

"You stole gillyweed from the potions cupboard in your fourth year?"

"No, that's not it." Potter ran his hand through his hair, a nervous habit he clearly had never outgrown. "I may have had an ulterior motive for inviting you for a drink." 

"I see," Severus said, the warmth bleeding out of him. "Perhaps you should explain."

"It might be better if I showed you," Potter said, taking the glass from Severus's hand and setting it down on the table. He moved slowly, deliberately, giving Severus all the time in the world to object should he choose to, before leaning in and pressing his lips to Severus's.

Severus watched Potter's eyes flutter open when he moved away and those perfect lips curled into a soft smile. 

"All right?"

_Not yet_ , Severus thought as he pulled Potter back to him, _but I will be_.


End file.
